DeFeCtIvE
by sesshy-stalker-kendra
Summary: ReWritten history of Samara TribalEsstariol, due to some...complainers.. When a defective clone of the Silver Mage genome is sent to Gaia, what kind of outcome can Gaia expect? What effect will it have on the Fate of Gaia, and on Zidane and his gang.


DeFeCtIvE

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the FFIX characters in this ficcy-chan, But I do own Mirth and Samara. Lily-Chan owns Likoto (Who is to come later.)

_'Is it complete?'_

'_No…and it never will be.'_

'_What? But it's a perfect clone?!'_

'_Not so perfect…it's female…'_

'_NO!'_

'_Yes…she must be killed.'_

'_Master Garland-'_

'_Do __**not**__ second guess me, Mirth.'_

'_Yes sir'_

'_Tell no one of this failure...'_

'_No sir…'_

The eyes flew open and were instantly alert. She was aware of the coldness that kissed her skin and the water. So much water, it was like she had been dropped straight from a pool. Sitting up she looked around, her icy sapphire eyes looked horrified. She was in a sand dune, the heat beating down her 6-year-old frame, did nothing for the coldness she felt. She stood up and in the instant she rose to her feet, she felt a sharp tremble of pain all up and down her legs, and she fell on her face, into the hot sand. It was now, she realized that she was naked; the grains of flaming sand, pressed into her pale flesh and stung like a thousand bees.

Oh god…what is wrong with my legs…? She thought to herself, as she sat up and looked at her legs.

She pushed her fingernails into her white, firm flesh and tried to massage the ache out of them. Looking out past where she sat in the sand, she saw a nearby mountain range, at the base of which she saw green grass. Her eyes showed hope as she flexed her arms and tried dragging herself through the scalding sand. It was hard work, not to mention it hurt like hell, but she was desperate to get out of the searing sand and simply sitting there was going to get her nowhere.

No more that five minutes into her journey of dragging, she heard a noise from behind her. She stopped dead and turned her head slowly around. To her horror, 3 gigantic _things_ were lumbering her way, snarling and growling. Their upper bodies was covered in dirty, matted, scarlet fur, that she was pretty sure had blood in it, while their lower halves were that of green hard shelled bugs, whose under belly of soft flesh, was a sickly canary yellow color. But the truly terrifying part of them, was their heads. Their eyes were nothing but giant, luminous golden orbs of fire, surrounded buy black, matter fur. Around what small mouths they had, her four sharp, spiny pincers, reddish-brown in color, one of the three had blood all over his pincers.

She didn't know what to do at first, but she knew one thing, she was NOT going to stay put. She began to pull herself along faster in fear, but she part of her knew it was all in vain. She was going to be eaten, in a strange land, butt naked. As she continued to drag herself, she noticed a vast shadow over her. Once again she stopped and looked up at what was causing the shadow. It was the creatures. God, from so close up, they reeked of decay and blood. She lifted an arm to cover her nose and leaned away. The largest one, the one she assumed to be the leader, looked at the other two, clicking his pincers and emitting high pitched squeaks, which the other two replied with. Then they in unison looked down at her and roared. Instinctively, she screamed and closed her eyes, curling into a fetal position. The ripping of her skin didn't come, nor did the pain pincers clamping down through her body, ending her life. All she felt was something warm and wet splashing over her body. She looked at herself to see what it was. It couldn't possibly be that the monsters had harmed her and she had felt nothing but her blood running over her skin. When she opened her eyes to look, she saw not red blood, but dark emerald blood all over her. Her eyes widened in shock and she raised her head more to see what had happened.

The three creatures were _dead_ in front of her, their guts and …well blood oozing from their torn apart bodies. She scrambled away from the dead things and stopped when she hit something soft and feathery with her back. She looked over her shoulder now and gasped in awe, not horror. Behind her sat the prettiest thing she had ever laid her eyes on –which wasn't much considering her experience of this world was limited-, a dragon. Its body was covered with soft ivory feathers, that started as white down by its now blood covered claws, and turned into a soft , very light teal color up by its face. It looked at her its black eyes watching her. She started to move away, when she heard something fall on the other side of it. What appeared to be a woman, dressed in an unusual violet and gold breast plate with long white bell-like sleeves attached to it, an ivory floor length half skirt, lined with gold, thigh high black silver armored boots, and…a sultry, black _thong_. She turned red at the barely dressed, woman and looked away, as she came closer to her.

"No need to look away little girl. I do not intend to harm you." When this person spoke, it was with a velvety smooth, cooing, effeminately _male_ voice.

She turned scarlet, due to her thoughts of _him_ being _her_. She looked back at the man and he was now kneeling before her.

"Come, take my hand little child. I will get you someplace safe."

Part of her screamed to stay away from him but she was so cold, still despite the hot sun, dirty and very afraid. So, she lifted her arms to the man and he picked her up and set her on the dragon. Petting it softly as he too mounted the dragon, the dragon took flight and flew towards the sand dunes near by that were swirling around in circles, like little secluded whirlpools. She looked at him in shock and he kissed her cheek.

"No need to worry little one. I am taking you to my home." He said softly into her ear.

She looked at him in question, to afraid to speak. He chuckled as the dragon dove towards the swirling sands.

"My home, the Desert Palace."


End file.
